Off Duty
by TheSmilingGuard
Summary: Katniss (18) is a student at panems largest deaf college. She is hearing but studying to be a teacher for the deaf. Peeta (25) is head lifeguard at their hometown pool. Their relationship has never been anything but professional but that may change. AU, rating may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I slam the door behind me not that it matters they can't hear it anyway. Throwing some cloths into my duffle bag, I do my best to pack while holding back tears.  
How could they be so unwelcoming? Still? It's been 2 months and no one has tried to include me in anything, That I can deal with but now this. 'I need a break, to clear my mind' I think to myself as I trudge across campus to the train station 2 blocks away. " one ticked to district 12" I say to the lady at the ticket window. As I sit down on the train I take out my laptop and compose a quick email "Peeta, I will be home for a little while. I was wondering if I could pick up a few hours. Hope everything is well. -Katniss" and hit send  
I think about calling my mom or prim but decide against it. It's late, ill just call a friend or a taxi when I get to seam. The train car is practically empty except for a family with a young baby and a two year old. Who are both asleep. I decide to try to do the same, I'm still upset and don't really want to think anymore. Just as I close my eyes my phone starts to buzz  
"hello?!" I say surprised  
"Hey Katniss, is Peeta, sorry I know it's late to be calling but I figured since I just got your email you would be up." He says  
"no it's not a problem" I say genuinely  
"Great! I have a bunch of shifts that need coverage, how long are you going to be home?" He asks  
"I'm not really sure. Your the only one who know I'm coming home. Things at school aren't going great." I say plainly  
"I'm sorry..." He replies  
We talk for a while, I tell him about how I'm the new minority because I'm hearing. I hear all about the happenings at the pool. "what time are you arriving in Seam?" He asks once  
"I think around 2:30 or 3:00ish. It's the earliest train I could get on" I say  
" why don't you say on until The merchant district, and I'll pick you up." He says  
"Thanks for the offer, but really one person up at this ungodly hours is bad enough."  
"No really, you sound like you need a hug and maybe a drink" he say in a joking voice with a hint of seriousness  
" if your sure, I would really really appreciate it!" I say  
We talk some more, when we finally hang up I feel much better. It's 11:30 and sleep seems like the best choice. I finally have something to look forward too. Seeing Peeta in 4.5 hours.  
The train jerks to a stop and I wake up. "District 12 boarder" Says an automated voice "next stop the coal mines our estimated time of arrival is 2:03am" it continues  
My watch says 1:37, there is no point in trying to close my eyes again. I watch the dark landscapes flying past the train. My mind starts to wonder  
"Was this a good idea?"  
"Did I make a rushed decision?"  
"What was I thinking?"  
"Running from my problems isn't going to fix them."  
"Why is Peeta being so nice?"  
"Will he actually be at the train station?"  
My mind keeps racing I don't even realize we have stopped until we start moving again. The speakers crackle and the voice sounds again "next stop Merchant district, estimated time of arrival 2:31"  
I pull out my phone and put it away again. "Maybe he wasn't serious" my phone buzzes once in my pocket  
Peeta: hey Katniss, any idea what time your train gets in?  
Me: they just announced it would be about 2:30. Are you sure you're okay with picking me up?  
Peeta: of course I am! See you at 2:30  
Me: thanks, see you then  
I gather up my things, not that I brought much. Just my duffle bag and my purse. We start to slow down. I can see the lights of the station. For some reason I feel nervous, I do my best to fix my hair and apply a bit of tinted Chapstick. I'm the only one left in this car, when the trains stops I am already standing at the door. I step off the train and on to the platform "Katniss!" I turn around just as I am engulfed in a hug. I wrap my arms around his and breath in his smell and the cool October air. "God, I've missed this" I whisper as we loosen our grip. "Let me grab your things" he says reaching for my duffle bag, I didn't even realized I had dropped onto the platform "really you don't have too" I say reaching for it at the same time. He hoists it over his shoulder with out a word. He throws it in the back seat of his car. "I promised you a hug and a drink. I have given you a hug, now I believe a drink is in order." He says laughing "you know I'm only 18" I say "I was in college, I know how it works" he says "everyone drinks before 21, you're not fooling me" he says with a wink. We pull into what I assume must be his driveway. I open my door and follow him up the half flight of steps. He turns on the light "can I take your coat" he says in a very chivalrous voice "thank you" I say as he hangs it on a peg. We walk into the kitchen. He gestures towards a stool at the island. He hands me a beer and sits down next to me. "So tell me, why are you home?" He asks  
"It's kinda a long story" I say, for the first time since he picked me up, I'm feeling shy  
"It's 3am we have all morning" he says standing up grabbing two more beers from the fridge and walking into the living-room. I sit across the couch from him and start my story  
"It all started on move in day. In mid-August, I was all excited I had gotten into the HUG (hearing undergrad) program and I was finally moving to  
My dorm! I had been reviewing my signing the whole way down. I introduced myself to my room mate and her family everything was going great... Until she saw my guitar... Than she freaked out because I am hearing and has practically refused to acknowledge me since. I'm a minority and they all feel as if I am invading in their school. I can deal with that but today a bunch of people were just hanging out in the lounge working on homework. I walked in and sat down next to a girl, She doesn't seem to hate me. I asked her about a homework question and my roommate and some other girls started freaking out at me, signing way faster than I could read. They said they didn't want me there and I should just leave and go to a "hearing university" because people might like me there. My whole residents hall hates me just because I'm hearing and not a CODA. They don't believe I will ever be able to associate myself with deaf community." I don't realize how long I have talked for "I'm sorry I can't believe I told you all that. You must be so bored" I say apologetically "no! Not at all" he says "that sounds horrible"  
We continue talking until we see the sun! The row of bottles is growing. I'm keeping up with him, something I know I will regret later but at the moment I don't care. The clock reads 6:00am, neither of us has truly gone to bed. "What time are we working at?" I ask through a fogginess that could be the alcohol or exhaustion  
"8:30am" he replies in a very similar sounding voice  
"I should call someone to pick me up" I say  
"No, first it's obvious you've been drinking, second we have to be to work in 2.5, it's a waste of time. We should try to get a little sleep." He says and I know he's right  
"You can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch" he say  
"No way. You have done so much for me already there is no way I am letting you sleep on the couch." We both stand up, "Sleep well" he says as he opens the door to what looks like a finished basement "you too" I say. As I turn to go into the living room. He grabs my hand pulling me into him. He kisses me gently on the mouth before turning away quickly and descending down the stairs.  
When I wake up to a pounding headache I drink some water and take two aspirin. I pull my hair into a bun. Just then I notice the voices coming from the kitchen. Peeta is sitting at the table, his hair is wet I assume he just got out of the shower. I wonder if he slept at all I think to myself. He is sitting across the table from a petite older woman. "Morning Katniss!" He says too cheerfully "Morning" I say groggily "this is my mother sue" "it's nice to meet you" I say shaking her hand. "Same to you dear" she says sweetly, Peeta hands me a large mug of coffee "skim, no sugar" he says "just the way we like it!" I sit down next to him "we have 45 minutes until we have to leave, your welcome to take a shower, if you like" he says taking a sip of his coffee "that sounds great! I'm trying to shake this headache!" I say.  
The drive to the pool is quite, both of us are nursing hangovers and trying to piece together last night.  
Guarding with a hangover is worse than I ever thought, at noon Peeta comes skating across the floor. "Im exhausted, and need food, do you want to get lunch with me? He asks  
Lunch is awkwardly quiet and so is the ride back until he breaks the silence "I'm sorry." He says quietly "for what?" I ask confused "for last night, I shouldn't have kissed you. I was drunk and not thinking" he says firmly  
I think about how to answer. We stop at a red light, I lean over and kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope to keep this story going for a while. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.

I finally close the door after the hour of good byes and last minute reminders. I don't know how many times she thinks she has to tell me to make sure the stove if off, before it sticks in my brain but after the 50th I'm sure it will.

It's 4am and I consider going back to bed but decide against it and fix my self some peanut butter toast. It's going to be a long 10 days here by myself. I crank the music while I'm taking my shower, reaping the benefits of the empty house. It's 6:30 by the time I leave the house. My shift doesn't start until 9:00. When I pull into work the parking lot is pretty barren. My eyes scan, looking for Peeta's truck; It's nowhere to be seen, but its still a little early. I greet Annie at the front desk and head for the treadmill. At 7:30 I hit the pool and then the shower again. I still have a half hour to kill. I drive to get my ice coffee.

"Can I get a Large regular ice coffee, skim, no sugar please?" I say

My normal, As I take out my wallet and pull up to the window that's when I see it. Peeta's navy blue pickup directly behind me.

"That will be 3.12" says the man at the window

"Could I also pay for the person in the car behind me?" I ask

"Of course, what a nice way to spread holiday cheer!" He replies.

I smile " I try" I say

" how funny, he ordered the same exact drink," he says with I smile.

I consider saying "I know!" But decide against it suffixing with a

"Funny how things happen".

As I pull into the parking lot for the second time. I have this gut feeling that today is going to be a good day!

I walk in to the poolroom and past the pump room door just as it is being opened. Peeta walks in, iced coffee in hand. He gives me a wide smile.

My swim lesson kids are well behaved and actually listen for once, I think the excitement of the emending holidays has something to do with it.

Another 6 hours of guarding and I'm done for the day! I was able to pick up my old shift from when I was in high school. I took off the rest of the semester.

I hear a knock on the glass and see Peeta waving to me from his office. "Finnick can you take over? I have to go see what he wants." I ask " no problem let me grab a tube"

I knock on the metal doorframe although the door is open.

"Hey Katniss, I was wondering if you wanted any more hours, a lot of people have taken time off because its the holidays."

"I'm totally free all week and would love to pick up some hours!" I reply "Awesome that's the answer I was looking for! Do you have a preference on times?"

"Not at all" I say

"Great! The schedule should be out soon I will put you in!" He says with a smile

"Great thanks" I say

"Thank you!" He says. Right as I turn to leave he throws in " and thanks for the coffee too!" I look back and smile but don't say a thing.

When I get home I find an Email from Peeta with my schedule. 40 hours! At least I will have something to do this week. I keep reading the email " I'm looking for lifeguards to work on Christmas, just from 6am to 3pm. Email me or come see me if you're willing to work." I lock my phone "I'll think about it I say to myself.

Sunday, I'm scheduled to open. I enjoy opening the pool because its quiet and the water is calm. It's a great time to think, and for some reason I can't get Peeta out of my head. I have already made my decision about the 25th. I'm alone and have nothing better to do, I might as well work on Christmas. "Morning" I say cheerfully

"Morning Katniss! How are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?" I reply while finishing up the chem test.

"Great!"

I'm done at 6 and again I knock on the metal doorframe even thought the door is always open.

"Hey Kat what can I do you for?"

"Hey I just wanted to let you know, if your still looking for someone to work Christmas I can."

" I am, but don't you want to be home with your family? I don't want you to feel like you have to work."

"No it's okay, my whole family's in District 7 so no one will be missing me." I say

" you're really going to be alone on Christmas?" He ask wearily

"yeah we are going to celebrate when they get back" I say

"If you sure... You will get paid double time because it's a holiday" he says "okay, glad I could help."

The day's fly by, it's Christmas Eve we close at 3pm. As I am finishing up the chem test the pool door opens and Peeta walk through. He stops next to the diving board where I'm working

"Hey Katniss, I can't stop thinking about how you're going to alone in Christmas. Would you like to come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow afternoon?" He says hopefully

"That's really sweet but I don't want to impose" I say

"No, I insist. No one should be alone on Christmas"

"I guess if you're sure it's okay. "GREAT!" He says happily

"Thank you so much for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure, I'll pick you up from here tomorrow after your shift"

Beep beep beep! My alarm jolts me awake. Merry Christmas I think to myself. I make my way down stairs and turn on the Christmas tree lights and music. I jump in to the shower. I want to make sure my hair looks half way decent, and I shave my legs. I take a few extra minutes to soak up the nice warm water.

I pull in just as Annie is getting out of her car; we trudge through the new fallen snow to the door. I start on the opening procedures for the pool, taking out the vacuum and doing the Chem test. I open the doors at 6am and wait. By 9:30 I have had 1 lap swimmer at noon a family came in to swim. By 2:30 my grand total had hit 7. The pool had emptied once again so I grabbed the metal bush and started scrubbing the diving board. I have Christmas music blaring so I don't hear the pump room door open. The next thing I know Peeta is standing over me wearing a Santa hat

"Merry Christmas! Katniss!" He says enthusiastically

"Merry Christmas Peeta!" I say with a laugh

"Are you ready to get going?! We can close early I don't think anyone else is going to come swimming. If they could even get here, It took me 30 minutes to get here it usually takes me 10"

"Wow I didn't even realize it had snowed that much" I say looking out the window. He helps me close, I do the chem test while he puts in the vacuum and check the windows. I change and grab my stuff from the guardroom. "We can take my car and I can drop you off tonight." He says

"Okay thanks" I say as we approach his car.

When we get to the car he opens my door, he turns on the heat and the Christmas music. We sit in silence for a moment and I'm worried that this is going to be a long awkward car ride but as soon as a song starts to play we both start to hum along which eventually leads to us singing and laughing at the Christmas songs. He's right it's slow going on the roads. When we pull into what I assume must be his driveway the snow is blowing so hard we can hardly see the road. We pushes open the front door with a gust of wind. The house is warm and inviting; before I know what's happening someone wraps their arms around me.

"You remember my mom" he says with a laugh

"Merry Christmas Hannah!" She says with a smile

"Merry Christmas, it's so nice to see you again," I say returning the smile.

I follow Peeta into the living room, he gestures to one half of the piano bench he sits down next to me. His hands hitting the keys perfectly, it's a beautiful tune I've never heard before, but I am easily lost in the music. When he's finished he turns to me,

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, I had no idea you could play" I say genuinely

"Thanks, I wrote it myself," he says at this he starts playing again this time it's the First Noel, he starts to sing and I slowly join him. Just then I hear footsteps waking down the stairs

"What lovely music!" He exclaims before I even noticed he was standing behind us. We both turn to look at him still singing and playing.

"It's so nice to have a soprano in the house again" he says just as we're finishing

"Thank you" I say extending my hand

"I'm Katniss," I say with a smile

"It's nice to meet you Katniss, Peeta has told us so much about you," he says shaking my hand

"Only good things I hope" I say while eyeing Peeta wearily

I follow Him and his dad into the kitchen "lets sit down for dinner" His mother says. Peeta pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit down

"What a gentlemen" I say with a smile as he sits down next to me. He takes my hand and while his father says grace. His younger brother rye sits across from me, and much to his mother dismay wheat couldn't make it this year. Dinner is great, we laugh and joke, his parents tell stories of when he was little, his first cake. I help his mom wash the dishes while him and his dad start the Christmas bread.

"Peeta has told us so much about you!" She says sweetly

"Really?!" I say shocked

"Oh yes he speaks very highly of you, he really seems happy whenever you come up in conversation"

"I never thought my name would come up. I thought I was always just another guard"

Just then Peeta walk through the door covered in flour.

"Come bake with me" he says with a smile

"No Way! I'll ruin it!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Fine" I say is joking defeat

We end up making more of a mess than actually baking but it's fun! The house is warm, cozy, and inviting but

"I better get going" I say

"I don't want to invade on your whole Christmas"

"Are you sure? We really don't mind"

"Thank you but it's getting late."

I get my coat and pull on my boots. When Peeta opens the door a gust of wind and snow fly's through the house. We trudge through the snow to the car. I bush off part of the windshield and open the passenger side door. He turns on the now freezing car and puts it in reverse, the tires spin but we stay stuck in the driveway. After a few minutes of the car not budging he says "Let go back inside, we can figure something out" he says resting his hand on mine.

"Okay" I say feeling bad.

I'm glad to be back inside where it's warm

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to get out of the driveway, come sit down we just put in a Christmas movie" his mother say.

He takes my arm and leads me to the couch, we sit side by side and watch the movie. About half way through he moves his are so it's around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. When the movie is over his dad stands up and turns off the TV.

"Katniss, you can sleep in the guest room." Sue says

"We're headed to bed, merry Christmas" she says hugging both of us

"Merry Christmas and thank you so much for everything" I say with a smile "You can come with me I'll find you something to wear" Peeta says.

I follow him down the carpeted stairs into the finished basement. His bed is pushed up against the wall a chest of drawers sit at the foot of his bed a full length mirror rest on the wall. A treadmill resides next to a small couch and TV; the closet doors are to left. He opens the middle drawer of the dresser and hands me a blue Pool T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants from the bottom drawer.

"Here you go, I hope they fit okay, I can show you upstairs... Or we could watch another movie." He says hopefully

"A movie sounds good!" I say

"Great, do you mind if I change?" He asks

"Not at all I think I'll do the same," I say

"You can take the bathroom," he says guesting towards the closed door across from the stairs.

I open the door and turn on the light. I pull on the sweat pants, wearing them low on my hips so they bush the floor. I slip the T-shirt over my head.

Brushing my teeth, before folding my day cloths and knock on the door

"Can I come in?" I ask

"Yup'' he says

I open the door and he is standing in only his sweat pants still rummaging through his drawers for a shirt

"Sorry!" I say turning around

"Katniss, it's more clothing than a bathing suit and that's what you see me I most of the time." He says

"yeah your right" I say turning around to face him.

He pulls a t-shirt over his head. While walking over to the couch, he puts in a movie. I sit down on the couch; he turns on the TV, grabs a blanket off his bed, and turns off the lights before sitting down next to me. This time he doesn't wait to wrap his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest and tuck my feet underneath me. I don't even realize I have fallen asleep until I'm gently awoken by a soft voice in my ear

"I'm so glad you're here. I've wanted to ask you out for a while, but I know I can't. Not now at least. I will though, I promise," he whispers before pressing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

He picks up my legs stretching his out so we are now both lying on the couch. I wake up again when the credits start to roll. I turn my head to look up at him. His eyes are closed and his breathing heavy. Smiling I close my eyes and drift back to sleep

I wake up to the sound of ringing

"This whole thing was a dream" I think to myself "when I open my eyes that will be my alarm and ill have to go to work"

Just then I feel an arm unwrap itself from my waist

"Hello... Oh hi... I understand, whatever we have to do... Better to have everyone be safe... Yes, I'll tell the guards... Thank you for letting me know, enjoy the rest of your holiday"

At some point during the night we moved from the couch to his bed. He hangs up the phone and I turn to him.

"The Pool is closed today," he whispers with a smile

I return the smile a pull the covers back up around my neck

"That means we have the whole day to ourselves" he says

"And what do you want to do with all this time?" I ask

"I think coffee sounds good right now!"

"mmm! That does sound good' I say

"You stay here he says I'll be right back with coffee" he says crawling out of bed

"are you sure? I can come with you" i say sitting up

"No no! You stay here I'll bring you coffee in bed" he disappears up the stairs, I slip out of bed and walk to the bathroom I fix my ponytail and brush my teeth. I'm walking back to bed when I hear him open the door and walk down the stairs. I sit down with one of my legs hanging off the side. He hands me a mug and sit down next to me so we're facing each other. "Thanks" I say wrapping my hands around the warm mug.

"What do you want to do today" I say leaning back on the head board, he crawls into bed next to me, pulling the covers up.

"Let's just lay here and drink our coffee!"

"Not fair!" I yell as he plows into my, now sad looking snow fort

"I am taking you prisoner," he shouts throwing a snowball in my direction. I duck and the snowball flies over my head. When I stand up he's nowhere in sight. Just then I'm lifted off my feet "I WIN!" He exclaims as he sets me back down.

Work never goes back to complete normal. Someday I feel like we're back at Christmas joking and talking like lovers. Other days I'm just a normal guard. We've never really discussed what happened, we never had time I went back to school in January.

I finally close the door after the hour of good byes and last minute reminders. I don't know how many times she thinks she has to tell me to make sure the stove if off, before it sticks in my brain but after the 50th I'm sure it will.

It's 4am and I consider going back to bed but decide against it and fix my self some peanut butter toast. It's going to be a long 10 days here by myself. I crank the music while I'm taking my shower, reaping the benefits of the empty house. It's 6:30 by the time I leave the house. My shift doesn't start until 9:00. When I pull into work the parking lot is pretty barren. My eyes scan, looking for Peeta's truck; It's nowhere to be seen, but its still a little early. I greet Annie at the front desk and head for the treadmill. At 7:30 I hit the pool and then the shower again. I still have a half hour to kill. I drive to get my ice coffee.

"Can I get a Large regular ice coffee, skim, no sugar please?" I say

My normal, As I take out my wallet and pull up to the window that's when I see it. Peeta's navy blue pickup directly behind me.

"That will be 3.12" says the man at the window

"Could I also pay for the person in the car behind me?" I ask

"Of course, what a nice way to spread holiday cheer!" He replies.

I smile " I try" I say

" how funny, he ordered the same exact drink," he says with I smile.

I consider saying "I know!" But decide against it suffixing with a

"Funny how things happen".

As I pull into the parking lot for the second time. I have this gut feeling that today is going to be a good day!

I walk in to the poolroom and past the pump room door just as it is being opened. Peeta walks in, iced coffee in hand. He gives me a wide smile.

My swim lesson kids are well behaved and actually listen for once, I think the excitement of the emending holidays has something to do with it.

Another 6 hours of guarding and I'm done for the day! I was able to pick up my old shift from when I was in high school. I took off the rest of the semester.

I hear a knock on the glass and see Peeta waving to me from his office. "Finnick can you take over? I have to go see what he wants." I ask " no problem let me grab a tube"

I knock on the metal doorframe although the door is open.

"Hey Katniss, I was wondering if you wanted any more hours, a lot of people have taken time off because its the holidays."

"I'm totally free all week and would love to pick up some hours!" I reply "Awesome that's the answer I was looking for! Do you have a preference on times?"

"Not at all" I say

"Great! The schedule should be out soon I will put you in!" He says with a smile

"Great thanks" I say

"Thank you!" He says. Right as I turn to leave he throws in " and thanks for the coffee too!" I look back and smile but don't say a thing.

When I get home I find an Email from Peeta with my schedule. 40 hours! At least I will have something to do this week. I keep reading the email " I'm looking for lifeguards to work on Christmas, just from 6am to 3pm. Email me or come see me if you're willing to work." I lock my phone "I'll think about it I say to myself.

Sunday, I'm scheduled to open. I enjoy opening the pool because its quiet and the water is calm. It's a great time to think, and for some reason I can't get Peeta out of my head. I have already made my decision about the 25th. I'm alone and have nothing better to do, I might as well work on Christmas. "Morning" I say cheerfully

"Morning Katniss! How are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?" I reply while finishing up the chem test.

"Great!"

I'm done at 6 and again I knock on the metal doorframe even thought the door is always open.

"Hey Kat what can I do you for?"

"Hey I just wanted to let you know, if your still looking for someone to work Christmas I can."

" I am, but don't you want to be home with your family? I don't want you to feel like you have to work."

"No it's okay, my whole family's in District 7 so no one will be missing me." I say

" you're really going to be alone on Christmas?" He ask wearily

"yeah we are going to celebrate when they get back" I say

"If you sure... You will get paid double time because it's a holiday" he says "okay, glad I could help."

The day's fly by, it's Christmas Eve we close at 3pm. As I am finishing up the chem test the pool door opens and Peeta walk through. He stops next to the diving board where I'm working

"Hey Katniss, I can't stop thinking about how you're going to alone in Christmas. Would you like to come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow afternoon?" He says hopefully

"That's really sweet but I don't want to impose" I say

"No, I insist. No one should be alone on Christmas"

"I guess if you're sure it's okay. "GREAT!" He says happily

"Thank you so much for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure, I'll pick you up from here tomorrow after your shift"

Beep beep beep! My alarm jolts me awake. Merry Christmas I think to myself. I make my way down stairs and turn on the Christmas tree lights and music. I jump in to the shower. I want to make sure my hair looks half way decent, and I shave my legs. I take a few extra minutes to soak up the nice warm water.

I pull in just as Annie is getting out of her car; we trudge through the new fallen snow to the door. I start on the opening procedures for the pool, taking out the vacuum and doing the Chem test. I open the doors at 6am and wait. By 9:30 I have had 1 lap swimmer at noon a family came in to swim. By 2:30 my grand total had hit 7. The pool had emptied once again so I grabbed the metal bush and started scrubbing the diving board. I have Christmas music blaring so I don't hear the pump room door open. The next thing I know Peeta is standing over me wearing a Santa hat

"Merry Christmas! Katniss!" He says enthusiastically

"Merry Christmas Peeta!" I say with a laugh

"Are you ready to get going?! We can close early I don't think anyone else is going to come swimming. If they could even get here, It took me 30 minutes to get here it usually takes me 10"

"Wow I didn't even realize it had snowed that much" I say looking out the window. He helps me close, I do the chem test while he puts in the vacuum and check the windows. I change and grab my stuff from the guardroom. "We can take my car and I can drop you off tonight." He says

"Okay thanks" I say as we approach his car.

When we get to the car he opens my door, he turns on the heat and the Christmas music. We sit in silence for a moment and I'm worried that this is going to be a long awkward car ride but as soon as a song starts to play we both start to hum along which eventually leads to us singing and laughing at the Christmas songs. He's right it's slow going on the roads. When we pull into what I assume must be his driveway the snow is blowing so hard we can hardly see the road. We pushes open the front door with a gust of wind. The house is warm and inviting; before I know what's happening someone wraps their arms around me.

"You remember my mom" he says with a laugh

"Merry Christmas Hannah!" She says with a smile

"Merry Christmas, it's so nice to see you again," I say returning the smile.

I follow Peeta into the living room, he gestures to one half of the piano bench he sits down next to me. His hands hitting the keys perfectly, it's a beautiful tune I've never heard before, but I am easily lost in the music. When he's finished he turns to me,

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, I had no idea you could play" I say genuinely

"Thanks, I wrote it myself," he says at this he starts playing again this time it's the First Noel, he starts to sing and I slowly join him. Just then I hear footsteps waking down the stairs

"What lovely music!" He exclaims before I even noticed he was standing behind us. We both turn to look at him still singing and playing.

"It's so nice to have a soprano in the house again" he says just as we're finishing

"Thank you" I say extending my hand

"I'm Katniss," I say with a smile

"It's nice to meet you Katniss, Peeta has told us so much about you," he says shaking my hand

"Only good things I hope" I say while eyeing Peeta wearily

I follow Him and his dad into the kitchen "lets sit down for dinner" His mother says. Peeta pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit down

"What a gentlemen" I say with a smile as he sits down next to me. He takes my hand and while his father says grace. His younger brother rye sits across from me, and much to his mother dismay wheat couldn't make it this year. Dinner is great, we laugh and joke, his parents tell stories of when he was little, his first cake. I help his mom wash the dishes while him and his dad start the Christmas bread.

"Peeta has told us so much about you!" She says sweetly

"Really?!" I say shocked

"Oh yes he speaks very highly of you, he really seems happy whenever you come up in conversation"

"I never thought my name would come up. I thought I was always just another guard"

Just then Peeta walk through the door covered in flour.

"Come bake with me" he says with a smile

"No Way! I'll ruin it!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Fine" I say is joking defeat

We end up making more of a mess than actually baking but it's fun! The house is warm, cozy, and inviting but

"I better get going" I say

"I don't want to invade on your whole Christmas"

"Are you sure? We really don't mind"

"Thank you but it's getting late."

I get my coat and pull on my boots. When Peeta opens the door a gust of wind and snow fly's through the house. We trudge through the snow to the car. I bush off part of the windshield and open the passenger side door. He turns on the now freezing car and puts it in reverse, the tires spin but we stay stuck in the driveway. After a few minutes of the car not budging he says "Let go back inside, we can figure something out" he says resting his hand on mine.

"Okay" I say feeling bad.

I'm glad to be back inside where it's warm

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to get out of the driveway, come sit down we just put in a Christmas movie" his mother say.

He takes my arm and leads me to the couch, we sit side by side and watch the movie. About half way through he moves his are so it's around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. When the movie is over his dad stands up and turns off the TV.

"Katniss, you can sleep in the guest room." Sue says

"We're headed to bed, merry Christmas" she says hugging both of us

"Merry Christmas and thank you so much for everything" I say with a smile "You can come with me I'll find you something to wear" Peeta says.

I follow him down the carpeted stairs into the finished basement. His bed is pushed up against the wall a chest of drawers sit at the foot of his bed a full length mirror rest on the wall. A treadmill resides next to a small couch and TV; the closet doors are to left. He opens the middle drawer of the dresser and hands me a blue Pool T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants from the bottom drawer.

"Here you go, I hope they fit okay, I can show you upstairs... Or we could watch another movie." He says hopefully

"A movie sounds good!" I say

"Great, do you mind if I change?" He asks

"Not at all I think I'll do the same," I say

"You can take the bathroom," he says guesting towards the closed door across from the stairs.

I open the door and turn on the light. I pull on the sweat pants, wearing them low on my hips so they bush the floor. I slip the T-shirt over my head.

Brushing my teeth, before folding my day cloths and knock on the door

"Can I come in?" I ask

"Yup'' he says

I open the door and he is standing in only his sweat pants still rummaging through his drawers for a shirt

"Sorry!" I say turning around

"Katniss, it's more clothing than a bathing suit and that's what you see me I most of the time." He says

"yeah your right" I say turning around to face him.

He pulls a t-shirt over his head. While walking over to the couch, he puts in a movie. I sit down on the couch; he turns on the TV, grabs a blanket off his bed, and turns off the lights before sitting down next to me. This time he doesn't wait to wrap his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest and tuck my feet underneath me. I don't even realize I have fallen asleep until I'm gently awoken by a soft voice in my ear

"I'm so glad you're here. I've wanted to ask you out for a while, but I know I can't. Not now at least. I will though, I promise," he whispers before pressing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

He picks up my legs stretching his out so we are now both lying on the couch. I wake up again when the credits start to roll. I turn my head to look up at him. His eyes are closed and his breathing heavy. Smiling I close my eyes and drift back to sleep

I wake up to the sound of ringing

"This whole thing was a dream" I think to myself "when I open my eyes that will be my alarm and ill have to go to work"

Just then I feel an arm unwrap itself from my waist

"Hello... Oh hi... I understand, whatever we have to do... Better to have everyone be safe... Yes, I'll tell the guards... Thank you for letting me know, enjoy the rest of your holiday"

At some point during the night we moved from the couch to his bed. He hangs up the phone and I turn to him.

"The Pool is closed today," he whispers with a smile

I return the smile a pull the covers back up around my neck

"That means we have the whole day to ourselves" he says

"And what do you want to do with all this time?" I ask

"I think coffee sounds good right now!"

"mmm! That does sound good' I say

"You stay here he says I'll be right back with coffee" he says crawling out of bed

"are you sure? I can come with you" i say sitting up

"No no! You stay here I'll bring you coffee in bed" he disappears up the stairs, I slip out of bed and walk to the bathroom I fix my ponytail and brush my teeth. I'm walking back to bed when I hear him open the door and walk down the stairs. I sit down with one of my legs hanging off the side. He hands me a mug and sit down next to me so we're facing each other. "Thanks" I say wrapping my hands around the warm mug.

"What do you want to do today" I say leaning back on the head board, he crawls into bed next to me, pulling the covers up.

"Let's just lay here and drink our coffee!"

"Not fair!" I yell as he plows into my, now sad looking snow fort

"I am taking you prisoner," he shouts throwing a snowball in my direction. I duck and the snowball flies over my head. When I stand up he's nowhere in sight. Just then I'm lifted off my feet "I WIN!" He exclaims as he sets me back down.

Work never goes back to complete normal. Someday I feel like we're back at Christmas joking and talking like lovers. Other days I'm just a normal guard. We've never really discussed what happened, we never had time I went back to school in January.

Will Katniss and Peeta end up together?

Does Peeta know Katniss heard his confession?

Unfortunately this chapter was lacking in deaf culture and ASL, I will be adding more into later chapters.

If anyone has any insight into deaf culture that they would like to share Comment or PM me and I will be happy to chat.


End file.
